In Loving Memory
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: This story is in honor of all who were lost in the First and Second Wizarding Wars. May they rest in peace, and know that they fought for a great cause, and that the world is a better place now.


In Loving Memory

This story is in honor of all who were lost in the First and Second Wizarding Wars.

James Potter 1960-1981

Lily Potter 1960- 1981

Cedric Diggory 1977- 1995

Sirius Black 1960- 1995

Albus Dumbledore 1881- 1997

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody ?- 1997

Ted Tonks ?- 1998

Dobby ?-1998

Remus Lupin 1960- 1998

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin 1973- 1998

Fred Weasley 1978- 1998

Colin Creevey 1981- 1998

Severus Snape 1960- 1998

May they rest in peace, and know that they fought for a great cause, and that the world is a better place now.

-In Loving Memory Part I-

"Remus?" Remus was startled 'awake' at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in quite some time. He sat up, confusion written all over his face. But, the people he saw, confused him.

"James? Sirius? Lily?" Lily shrieked and ran over to him. She engulfed him in a huge hug.

"What's going on?" Remus asked in a confused way. "Am I…" Remus couldn't finish the sentence. But, he was with James and Sirius and Lily, so obviously…

"If you mean dead, then, yeah." Sirius said with a small chuckle.

"It's not funny, Sirius!" Lily snapped at him.

"I was just fighting in the battle, and now, I'm here." Remus said in amazement.

"We know, mate." James told him. "We're watching right now." Remus scrambled to his feet and went over to the "window" that they were looking through.

As Remus watched everything happen, it amazed him. It felt so weird to be here.

After a few minutes, they heard a sudden noise, and the four friends quickly turned around. Kneeling there was Nymphadora Tonks.

"Dora?!?" Remus exclaimed. He was happy to see her, until he realized what this meant. They had left Teddy, alone.

"Remus!" Tonks quickly stood up and ran into his arms. As she ran, she tripped, but luckily she fell right into Remus' open arms.

"Hey, love." Tonks blushed and smiled.

"Hey." She hugged him tightly. "When I watched you die, I knew that I couldn't let them get away with it." She whispered. "I guess fate had other ideas though." Then Tonks turned to the other three people around her.

"Hey, Sirius." Tonks smiled at her cousin.

"Hey, Nymphadora." Sirius smirked at the look of disgust on Tonks' face. Tonks then turned to the other two.

"Hey," Tonks smiled at them. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. I prefer Tonks though." She offered her hand to the couple.

"I'm Lily Potter, but just call me, Lily." Lily introduced herself and she shook Tonks' hand.

"And I'm James Potter, and James is okay." Tonks and James then shook hands.

"So you two are Harry's parents?" Tonks asked, and they nodded. "Harry's a great kid. We asked him to be our godfather, and he agreed." Then a look of recognition struck Tonks' face. "My baby!" She exclaimed, and she then crumpled to the floor and began to cry. As she did, she repeated 'My baby.'

Remus sat down next to her, and pulled her into his lap.

"It's okay, love." Remus whispered into her ear, even though he felt the same way. Their poor little baby was all alone, and they were here, and they weren't together.

"But it's not okay." Tonks whined. "He's all alone!" Lily looked sadly down at the younger women. Lily kneeled down next to Tonks, and put her arm around her.

"It'll be okay," Lily whispered soothingly. "It seems bad now, but you know…" Lily's voice trailed off. What could she say to reassure her? The pain didn't go away, and you didn't ever feel better. Lily still missed Harry, and it had been 16 years.

"I know what you're thinking." Tonks chuckled. "I'm going to miss him so much." And a fresh wave of tears began to fall from Tonks' eyes.

"He'll have Harry." Lily quickly put in. "You know that Harry wouldn't let anything bad happen to your baby. From the little I know of my son, I know that he wouldn't let that happen." Tonks nodded.

"I guess you're right. Harry's a wonderful boy, although I guess he's more of a man now, any way, he is wonderful." Tonks chuckled. Tonks hugged Remus, and then she hugged Lily.

"Thanks, Lily." Tonks then stood up. As she looked around the small clearing they were in, she saw someone that she had known her entire life. Someone that had taken care of her, and cared for her since forever.

"Dad!" Tonks exclaimed and she rushed to her dads open arms. "Oh my goodness!"

"I hoped I wouldn't see you here for a long time, Dora." Ted Tonks whispered. "It's much too early." Tonks shook her head.

"You think I planned this. If so, think again." Ted laughed, and as he did they heard someone behind them speak in a very confused voice.

"Where in the world am I?" The voice asked. Everyone turned around, and Remus gasped.

"Fred?" It was true. There, standing before them, was none other than one Fred Weasley.

"Lupin?" Then Fred noticed Tonks. "Tonks? And… is that you Sirius?" Fred looked so astonished. "Am I dead?" The way he said it so bluntly made everyone else chuckle.

"I'm afraid so." Remus told him, and Fred just shook his head.

"You're kidding me. And just when Percy came back!" Fred chuckled. "You should've been there." Then Fred seemed to notice the other couple that was with them.

"Hey, I'm Fred Weasley. The better twin." Fred told Lily and James. "You look a lot like Harry." Fred said to James. "Man, that scrawny git better give Voldy what he deserves." Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah," James smiled. "I'm James Potter, Harry's dad."

"And you're Lily, right?" Fred asked, and Lily nodded.

"Yep." She confirmed with a smile. "And you're Ron and Ginny Weasley's older brother, right?"

"One of them." Fred laughed. "Go figure that you know Ginny." Lily just smiled. "Maybe Harry will stick his head out of his arse soon and take Ginny back." Fred said with a smile and a shake of his head. "Heaven knows they're meant to be together."

"They are the loveliest couple." Tonks agreed. "I agreed with Ginny when she said that he was a noble git for getting rid of her. And Harry and Ginny together would be great for Teddy." Fred frowned.

"Oh yeah, Teddy. That really stinks." Both Remus and Tonks knew that that was Fred's way of saying that he was sorry for the circumstances.

"Yeah, it does." Tonks agreed.

"So," Fred went on. "Is this kinda where everyone comes when they die?" Lily nodded.

"Yep," Lily confirmed.

"Cool." Fred smiled. "There are definitely a lot of people I'd like to find."

"Like?" Sirius asked with a smirk. "Who's better than the Marauders?"

"Wait," A look of shock dawned Fred's face. "You're a Marauder, Sirius?" Sirius chuckled.

"So you've heard of us."

"Yeah!" Fred exclaimed. "You're pranks were priceless, and the map was amazing. Helped George and me out of some sticky situations that one did. So, who were your companions?"

"Me and Remus," James said with a laugh at the look on Fred's face.

"No way?" Fred exclaimed. "Well we can definitely have some fun." The three Marauders laughed.

"Yes, we will." Sirius agreed. "I heard some of the things you did at Hogwarts from Molly. She was always complaining about all the trouble you got into, and the fact that you and George wanted to own a joke shop. I've seen it by the way, and it's amazing." Fred laughed.

"Thanks. Me and George are pretty proud of it."

After a few more minutes of talking, another person 'fell' into the small clearing. This one was a small, young boy.

"Colin?" Fred went over to the boy. "Is that you?"

"Fred?" Colin looked very confused. "Where are we?" Fred felt bad for the boy.

"We're dead, mate." Fred said as gently as he could.

"No, really." Colin thought this too be a big joke. Of course it was, Fred was never serious. Fred was the biggest prankster of all time.

"No, mate, we really are dead. See those people over there?" Fred pointed over to James and Lily. "They're Harry's parents." Colin gasped.

"Really?" Fred nodded.

"Yep, and there's Professor Lupin." Colin looked over.

"Oh," And just then, another body 'appeared'. This time, Lily was first to recognize the person. She rushed over to the man, and wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Sev, thank you so much!" She gushed to the man. "Thank you so so so so so much!" She hugged him again, before pulling back. Severus Snape stared straight into her eyes, before looking away.

"It was nothing." Severus whispered.

"Well, whatever it was, it was brave, and I thank you." Lily then stood up, and helped Severus to his feet.

"Welcome to the dead," Lily muttered to Severus in an undertone.

-In Loving Memory Part II-

"Welcome everyone." Harry smiled fondly at everyone. After speaking in front of everyone, every year, it wasn't as nerve racking as it had been. He knew his speech by heart, and knew that it did come from the heart. He knew that people looked up to him, and his family was here for him. "Today is May 2nd, 2010 and it has been 12 years since our victory. Twelve years have passed since we stood on these grounds and fought for what we believe in. Twelve years since we all lost someone close to us. Twelve years since Voldemort has been destroyed, and what an eventful twelve years it has been." Harry smiled down at his large family. "So much has happened, and this time around, it has been good. And I know that those people who died, would be so happy of the way the world now is. They would be proud that we didn't let their sacrifice go to waste. We have built up this world, and we have not put shame to the cause they died of." Harry looked out over the crowd, and saw so many young children, and knew what he was to say next. "All of the little children here are clean. They don't know what war is like. I was born right into the war, and born right into a prophecy. I, like many others, had to grow up with a war going on. I was the one to defeat Voldemort, even though I never wanted to, nor did I ask to. My niece was born today, exactly two years after the war ended. Today she turns ten years old, and she is wonderful. These children are wonderful. They are-" Harry was cut off by a small shriek, coming from his young daughter.

"Dahdee!" Little Lily Potter exclaimed, as she struggled in her mother's grasp. Harry nodded his head at Ginny, who let the little girl go. Lily ran as fast as her little two year old legs would carry her, all the way up to Harry. He crouched down, and opened his arms to his little girl. Lily ran straight into his arms, and he picked her up. He rested her on his hip, before standing up, and going in front of the podium again. Many people in the crowd smiled up at him, as Lily rested her head on her dad's shoulder, and closed her beautiful, chocolate orbs.

"Like I said, these children are sweet, innocent, and are lucky to live in the world he live in today. I fought so that everyone here could have a free, happy life. So, don't let the battle they fought for be in vain. Don't let the battle they died in be for nothing. Honor them. Honor them by just living a happy life, and remember them. Thank you." Harry went to step down from the podium before Kingsley stood up next to him.

"Hello, Lily." Kingsley spoke gently to the young girl.

"'e-wo 'Insley." Lily smiled at the Minister and he just laughed.

"You look very pretty today, sweetie." Lily's hair was gently curled and she was in a soft, baby pink dress. Kingsley went in front of the podium.

"Lily Potter everyone." Kingsley spoke and everyone cheered. "She's very pretty, just like her mum."

"Thanks, Kingsley!" Ginny called up, and Kingsley laughed.

"Harry, would you like to introduce your family?" Kingsley asked.

"The whole family?" Harry asked skeptically. His family was quite large.

"How about just the children." Kingsley told him, and Harry nodded. Kingsley stepped aside, and Harry stepped in front of the podium again.

"This is my youngest child, and only daughter, Lily Luna Potter, and she's two years old." Harry looked over to his family. "Teddy, James, Albus, come on up." The three boys came up, and stood next to Harry.

"This is Teddy Remus Lupin, he is twelve years old. He is a war orphan, and I'm his godfather. He's like a son to me." Harry smiled at the boy, before going to his next son. "This is James Sirius Potter, and he's eight years old. He's my oldest child. Next is Albus Severus Potter. He's my middle child." Harry looked back over to his family. "Come on up everyone." The other kids all scrambled up to the podium to stand by their cousins, and uncle.

"The oldest grandchild is Victoire Weasley. Today is her birthday, and she's turning ten. Isn't she beautiful?" Victoire blushed here, and most of their family laughed. "Next is Dominique Weasley, and she's a lot of fun, and a big prankster. She's eight years old." Dom smiled proudly. "Next is Fred Weasley II. He's named after his uncle that died on the battle twelve years ago today. Fred is also a big troublemaker, and he's also eight years old. Dom, Fred, and James are the new Marauders." Harry smiled at the trio. "After Dom is James, and after James is Roxanne Weasley. She's a wicked Quidditch player for a seven year old. She's also a lot of fun. After Roxanne, is Louis Weasley. Louis is very smart, and just loves to have fun. He's six years old. After Louis, comes Molly Weasley II. She's very smart too, and loves to learn. She's also six years old. After Molly, is Molly's little sister, Lucy Weasley. Lucy is very sweet, and very energetic. Much like my little Lily. Lucy's four years old. After Lucy, is Rosie Weasley. Rosie is very smart, and curious, and fun. She's a great mix of my two best mates. Rosie's four, too. After Rosie is Albus, and after Albus is Hugo. Hugo is just two years old, but he's very curious, and a good observer. He's calm and patient. After Hugo, is my little Lily, the youngest cousin." Harry paused here and smiled at his nieces, nephews and children, who were smiling proudly at the crowd. "These children make my life amazing, and fun. I love them all to death, and I would gladly fight the battle over again, to insure the safety and well-being of the thirteen of them. Thank you everyone." At those last parting words, Harry herded all of the children off of the stage, and down to their parents. Kingsley took the podium.

"Thank you Weasley's and Potter's. You're all much appreciated." Kingsley smiled. "And that is all. Thank you all for coming."

**-Please honor all that died today for a better world, and for the best cause.-**


End file.
